


Games People Play

by leeknowcity



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Backstory, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Implied Relationships, Mind Games, Multi, Mystery, This is only the beginning, Trust, but then again everyone does, domestic milcob, domestic nyukyu, someone here has something to hide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeknowcity/pseuds/leeknowcity
Summary: After almost 20 years of not seeing or hearing from one another, each member of the Lee Family receives a special invitation.Plans are made, flights are booked, bags are packed and ready to go. And they're excited— maybe a little stressed, but still, more than happy to be complete again. Well, most of them are. As long as, of course, they remember the one thing about stepping foot inside the manor.No matter how well you think you know each other, no matter how well you want to.You do not trust anyone.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Games People Play

The Lee manor looked just like any other.

Six floors, two bedrooms on each one. Tall, polished windowpanes of significant prominence and tables, made of only the finest marble. Tiles of black and white spoke extravagance of every kind and spread out all over the hearty ground. A ladder, that spiraled upward into the rooftop and a grand staircase that opened into the dining hall. Pictures of the family, old and new, on every wall of the house, framed in inscriptions only either golden or bronzed. The Lee manor looked just like any other.

Believe me when I say this, though. It was anything but.

 **Cue** , a white crossover vehicle pulls up in one of the garages. A young couple struggle to get their teenage children out of the car, into the house and off their mobile devices.

“You know, it’s one more _freaking_ game, dad!”

“I will count to three. **Ki** **m Sunwoo**.”

“Oh my god, fine!”

“Drop the attitude before I drop your phone.” 

“God, I hate it here! Let’s just go, **H** **yunjoon**.”

One half of the pair runs a hand through his hair and down his face in frustration— something that became quite the habit, and only calming down once the other half takes his hand.

The Lee manor had a great history of welcoming.

 **Cue** , an old man with a kind smile is carefully wheeled into the dining hall by his young assistant. He beams with light upon seeing his descendants. 

“Why, my **Changmin** , you made it!” 

Changmin, who had stress painted all over his face from the moment he left the house, momentarily takes a breath to hug and greet the old man in the wheelchair.

“Hi, dad. Of course I made it.” 

The old man cocks his head to the side, taking in the view of his youngest son’s family in awe. He motions for his youngest son-in-law to come to him to which, he obliges politely, and gives him a warm smile.

“Good afternoon, sir. We’ve missed the house a lot.” 

“Oh come on now, not the ‘sir’. It’s like our first meeting all over again, isn’t it, **Chanhee**?” The man chuckles.

Chanhee blushes a little at the joke, looking over at his husband, by his father-in-law’s side, who gives him a playful eye roll and an exasperated smile of his own. 

“Anyway, come sit down, sit down! I’d like to speak to my grandchildren. They look all grown up!” 

“Oh they _are_ , dad. Way too much, if you ask me.” Changmin sighs as he pushes the wheelchair to the table.

The 15 year old twins manage to drop their mobile devices and some never-ending argument about color schemes, to give their grandfather a respectful bow when they meet him at the table. The old man’s eyes crinkle when he grins at them in appreciation.

“Sunwoo, the last time we met, you were crying because your brother pulled your hair! And Hyunjoon! You’re all grown up now... goodness.” 

Sunwoo takes the seat beside his grandfather, and Hyunjoon takes the one beside him. Their parents sit down directly in front of them. The air was only warm and welcoming from there. The Lee manor had a great history of welcoming. 

But the Lee manor also had certain atmospheres they did not speak of. 

**Cue** , a tall, lean man dressed in black and enigma from head to toe, with a cane in one hand and an equally mysterious golden pocket watch in the other steps into the dining hall with no words, just a quiet, knowing, _nod._

The family makes sure they acknowledge his silent presence.

“Hello, hyung.”

“Good afternoon, uncle.”

“My eldest son! I see you have also made it.”

He raises an eyebrow quietly before glancing over and eyeing one Chanhee, who does not look back, with a stare that could slice through diamonds and a message he wanted no one but him to receive. Changmin notices, but chooses not to speak about the underlying air in the room.

“Have a seat with us, **Younghoon.** ” 

There’s a subtle scoff, but other than that, Younghoon does not speak a single word. He takes a glass of white wine from the tray one of the waiters was holding by the bar, whispering something for only him and the _staff_ member to hear, then a seat at the very end of the elongated table, parallel to the old man’s seat on the other side.

He brings the slim wine glass up to his lips, which formed an unknown grin; something of just _a little too much_ knowledge, and even much more unknown _intention_ , pouring the liquid down his throat in one go with an audible sip. Younghoon does not break eye contact, even while he drinks. It’s _deadly_ thick. Both the air and the reason it was. 

Changmin watches him carefully from the side of his eye, seeing as he doesn’t notice his stare. Chanhee anxiously sips on his tea, unable to look anywhere but down at his lap. The twins have not felt more uncomfortable than they do now, and the old man smiles at his eldest son, although he returns nothing of the kind.

No more words are exchanged from there, and unsettling would be an understatement too heavy. The Lee manor had certain atmospheres they spoke nothing of.

And the Lee manor was a tree that bare new fruit. 

**Cue** , another man who stood just as tall as his eldest brother, along with his own family, steps into the dining hall. 

The man wears a brown leather jacket and rounded bronze spectacles over his eyes, carrying a large leather suitcase, covered in travel stickers. The plane ticket in his other hand shows he and his family had just arrived, all the way from their home in Toronto, Canada for the reunion. The flight was an exhausting 13 hours.

His husband wears a similar coat with his angelic smile and blissful aura. The light blonde of his locks fell softly, perfectly across his forehead. And behind him, his shy, 14-year old son who was only meeting the family today found a little difficulty saying hello.

The young boy hides in his shoulder, tugging onto the hem of his jacket, in fear of the new environment. He wears a baseball cap that read _NYC_ over his light brown hair and carries a bright pink backpack covered in comic book pins. His round-frame silver glasses sit crooked across his nose bridge.

“My second son, I didn’t think you would come all this way!” The old man exclaims when he gets up to approach him.

“I mean I couldn’t miss out on our first _complete_ family reunion, could I?” He softly chuckles when embraces the old man.

“Have a seat with your brothers, **Jaehyun**. Oh, and **Jacob**! I had one of your favorites made for dinner tonight!”

“Why, then I can’t wait to eat, Mr. Lee! Thank you so much.” The man gives him a smile.

Hyunjoon carefully shifts to the side when Jaehyun pulls out the chair beside him, motioning for his young boy to take a seat. He has a hard time letting go of his jacket, shaking his head “no” against his back. 

“Come on, **Eric** , you’ll be okay. You know this is family, too. It’s safe here.”

“It- it’s kind of— not like Toronto here...” Eric mumbles.

Jaehyun crouches down a little to meet him face to face, exhaling heavily. “No, it’s not Toronto, but this? This is also home. Why don’t you say hello to your cousins? They’re your age.”

Eric peeks out from behind his dad’s leather back to see a young Sunwoo, who waves at him with a warm smile and a young Hyunjoon, who pats the seat beside him with a similar one. 

“Okay?”

He quietly moves his head up and down, gripping tight onto the straps of his favorite backpack. Jaehyun ruffles his hair gently before leaving for his own seat.

When Eric finds his seat, Hyunjoon passes him a bowl of the snacks they’d been sharing across the table.

“You’re from Canada?” Sunwoo asks, curious.

“Y-yeah” Eric replies, carefully stuffing a cracker into his mouth. 

“What’s it like there?” 

“It’s cold...”

Sunwoo and Hyunjoon only stare at him for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. It's a little slow, and Eric only laughs a little at first, but eventually, he fails to hold back an endless amount of bright smiles, finding a tad bit more comfort in their company than he thought he would. Hyunjoon lightly traces the embroidered _NYC_ on his hat in awe. The Lee manor was a tree that bare new fruit. 

Then again, the Lee manor kept its old fruit, even the seeds planted deep into the past.

“Ah right, your last brother said he was getting married in the email. Isn't that right, Changmin?” 

Changmin blinks once, twice, and stares at his father’s question. The old man raises both eyebrows, tilting his head to the side when he doesn’t answer.

“Sorry?”

“He said he just got engaged.”

Changmin suddenly finds himself, a smaller, subconscious version of himself standing, alone, in complete darkness. He searches for Chanhee, or for anyone. He doesn’t find them. He’s brought back to the past.

Instead, he finds said brother, who appeared much, much larger than him. Changmin calls out to him, asking for an answer, or attention, or _help,_ but he does not turn around to give him any of it. The gigantic image of his older brother moves closer, and closer to him, lifting a gigantic, although a subconscious version of his foot over his head, and—

“Changmin???” 

“Yeah, that— that’s right. That’s right, dad. He did.” 

“Well that is splendid news, don’t you think? I cannot wait to meet his fiancé.” 

“Neither can I.” 

Changmin gets another subtle scoff from his eldest brother at the other end of the table, the first of many that night, and an all-too-familiar eyebrow raise from his second eldest one. _Y_ _ou know,_ _just like they always did._ He drops his head and plays around with the stick in his tea. 

One man quietly watches the room around him before gently squeezing changmin’s hand, making him look up into his eyes. When he does he’s drenched in the same stress all over again— if not a lot more now, so Chanhee brings a hand up to his face, softly running a thumb over his cheekbones. This one action gets the youngest son of the Lee family to melt into his touch and eventually, calm down. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Chanhee mouths. 

“Only because you’re here, honestly.” Changmin mouths back, sighing into his hand with his eyes shutting closed.

The warmth of the smile that Chanhee gives him is felt throughout his veins.

And around five minutes later, **cue** ,the last tall man enters the dining hall. 

Beside him, an attractive young man exuded an immense aura that spoke volumes of his fragrant personality just from the way he walked. Apart from that he was polite, immediately bowing to and greeting every family member at the table.

“Hi everyone!” The last tall man speaks.

“Hey.” 

A nod. A wave. 

“Why… my third, and final son made it as well.” The old man brings his hands up to the growing grin on his face. “All four of you have made it, I cannot possibly be happier than this!” He exclaims, gleefully clasping his hands together.

“Oh and this— this must be your fiancé?” The old man beams at the new member with the same light of day. 

“Yes he is, dad, and everyone! Can you believe it? I’m getting married!” He cheers, maybe a tad bit too loud for himself, feeling a little awkward when less than half of the table seemed to care. “Yeah.”

The old man says he’s happy for him, though, and Jaehyun and Jacob do the same. Younghoon only throws him the same light, mysterious grin, accompanied by an eyebrow raise. The cousins press pause on a conversation about comic books to follow the attention, giving their uncle a congratulatory greeting themselves. He scratches his head and laughs empty, before going around the table greeting and thanking everyone back.

“Yeah! thanks, dad. Thank you, hyungs.” 

He approaches the younger members, ruffling their hair one by one and secretly passing them the forbidden chocolate bars to which, they return his wink. “Why, thank you, Sunwoo and Hyunjoon.”

It’s when the third son meets Eric, their newest and youngest family member, that he feels a great new deal of happiness and warmth. He playfully drops his jaw, rushing over to crouch down to his face level to see the youngest boy smile, still a little shy.

“And you must be Eric. Jaehyun hyung’s told me a lot of stories about you!” 

“That’s me... congratulations, Mr. Lee” He replies.

The man shakes his head left and right, lips folded into a straight line. “Eric, call me uncle **Juyeon**. I have been waiting for you since the day I heard you were born.”

Eric smiles bright as he obliges, getting his own gentle hair ruffle, and a chocolate bar for himself from everyone’s favorite uncle. 

The air grows quiet when Juyeon finishes greeting his father, older brothers and nephews, thinking it was everyone. Then he hears someone clear his throat from behind him, mouth forming a little 'o' shape when he finally realizes.

“Oh my god, Changmin! You’re here!” He dramatically brings a palm to his mouth.

“I am.” Changmin swears he tried to be amused.

Juyeon practically leaps to trap his youngest brother in a hug, making sure to give him the same old _headlock_ after many long, long years.

“Yeah. Congratulations, Juyeon.” 

“Thank you, little brother! And shut up…. Choi Chanhee! I haven’t seen you in ages!”

“No, you have not.” Chanhee lightly chuckles when he accepts his own greeting hug.

Juyeon then sprints back to his guest, who politely stood and waited by the entrance, and takes his hand.

“Dad, hyungs, hyungs-in-law, babies and Changmin,”

Changmin rolls his eyes as the table breaks out into laughter.

“This, is my fiancé from Canada, say hello to my family, **Kevin**.”

Kevin bows a second round, smiling brightly. “Good afternoon, everyone. I could not _wait_ for this day to come.” 

The old man tells them to take their seats at the table. Juyeon pulls a chair out for Kevin directly in front of Jacob’s, and everyone goes _oooh_ in chorus at the gesture. Juyeon giggles, and Kevin blushes. Changmin believes he almost gagged.

“Canada, huh?” Jacob prompts with a smile, offering him a bowl of fruit.

“Yes, sir.” Kevin replies, taking it.

“Ottawa?”

“Vancouver. I grew up there, sir.” 

Jacob nods and puts his hands together.

“But Jacob will do, Kevin. Vancouver is a beautiful city.” 

“Only the truth, Jacob.” He laughs.

Changmin continues to play with his tea, not bothering to spare anyone a glance while the rest of the table erupts into laughter at every single thing Juyeon says, or does. Chanhee doesn’t let go of his hand. The Lee manor kept its old fruit, even the seeds planted deep in the past.

And the Lee manor meant tension. Often too much. 

**Cue,** a long black limousine pulls up at the front of the house. Jaehyun stands up from his chair at the sound of it to peek out the window. He realizes this was a mistake.

“So _h_ _e_ came?” 

“I invited him here. He’s family.”

“If family meant money above all? Oh yeah, he’s family.” Jaehyun grits his teeth, fingers already squeezing into a fist at the thought. 

“Lee Jaehyun.”

“Did i lie? Somewhere? I'm not so sure I did, dad.” 

The old man does not reply. 

“Hey...” Jacob gets up from the table to take him by the waist from behind, in an attempt to calm him down. Jaehyun stares at him, then back at his father, then at Eric, who was growing confused and panicked at the sudden exchange of heat, which finally gets him to stop. 

“Whatever.” He walks back to his seat, exhaling heavily. The air grows silent, and about 10 times thicker than it already was around the table the moment the laughter fell down.

A man walks out of the limousine, soaked in luxury from the brand of his suit to the golden watch on his wrist. Two of his security guards follow him out but he holds up a hand to them. “ _A_ _lone_.” 

There’s tension with every stride he takes from the entrance walkway to the dining hall. There’s tension with every heavy exhale he lets out when his eyes land on the family pictures in the hall. _F_ _amily pictures that didn’t have him in them._ Other people exchange glances. The hum of the air conditioning and the faint tapping of utensils and glasses are the only sounds you can hear for miles. Not a word is spoken, and even when he enters, the greetings fall dry.

“Hello, family. Uncle.” He runs his tongue over his front teeth visibly, making a _smack_ sound with his mouth.

“Welcome home, **Haknyeon**. Have a seat with us.” 

He huffs. “Oh, I see I'm welcome _home_ now. Thank you.”

Haknyeon slowly takes his golden-framed sunglasses off, placing them into the pocket of his coat. He takes the last empty seat beside Younghoon, eyeing each member of the family carefully. Everyone breaks eye contact. Jacob quickly holds Jaehyun’s hand under the table when he rolls his eyes back. 

Eric grows curious, leaning in to whisper. “Who is that?” 

“That’s uncle Haknyeon, he’s grandpa’s nephew.” Sunwoo answers.

He blinks, tilting his head in confusion. “Then, why is everyone so quiet?” 

“Uncle Haknyeon, and our dad, and our other uncles used to be really close before. When they were our age, I think.” Hyunjoon explains.

Eric’s curiosity makes eye contact with Haknyeon’s spine-chilling eyebrow raise from the other side of the table. He quickly whips his head away. 

“After college, uncle Haknyeon had a major breakthrough with his job.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

Sunwoo nods. “Of course, the family was really happy for him. It’s just— he became super rich and stopped visiting. He never kept in touch anymore.”

“That’s terrible. And my dad doesn’t seem to like him very much...”

“Uncle Jaehyun once went to visit him, but apparently he was too busy to even say hello, even after he’d flown all the way from Canada. He kicked him out of his house.”

Eric feels a sudden surge of anger course through his body. “Why would he do that... my dad’s a good person.” He says, digging his fingernails into his palm.

“Of course he is, Eric. They just have some unresolved family business. That’s okay, that’s on them.” Hyunjoon pokes Eric’s cheek, making him smile when he calms down. 

Changmin keeps a quiet smile to himself when he watches his children comfort their cousin. He also keeps it to himself when he wonders what it was like to be good friends with your family. From the corner of his eye he spots Juyeon, still the belle of the ball. The life of the party. Even throughout all the burning tension. The Lee manor meant tension. 

But the Lee manor was still family. 

The old man clears his throat, which makes the entire table turn to him. 

“I think we’re all here! I believe it’s time we have a proper introduction.”

The family listens intently. 

“My eldest son, Younghoon, the **owner of KYH law firm**. My second son, Jaehyun, the **owner of a cafe** back in Toronto, Canada. My third son, Juyeon! A **dancer at LMH studios**. And a part-time model, mind you.”

Juyeon shyly hides behind his hands as the family praises him. Changmin doesn’t look up.

“And my youngest son, Changmin! A **dance teacher** himself! I am very proud of all my sons.” 

Chanhee gives the youngest son an encouraging smile, gently rubbing on his arm. 

“My elder son-in-law, Jacob, **runs the cafe with Jaehyun** in Toronto. My youngest grandson, Eric, is their excellent **baseball player** son. My younger son-in-law, Chanhee, is a **vocal teacher**! One might say he and Changmin are perfect together.”

Changmin feels his face burn up and Chanhee, who thinks he’s quite adorable like that, brings a hand up to his cheek. 

“Hyunjoon, a talented **artist** , and Sunwoo, a remarkable **songwriter,** are their children. A very creative family, indeed. My newest son-in-law, Kevin, is also **a model** , I hear? Again, a pair made in heaven!” 

The entire family direct their applause and attention to Kevin, who shyly hides in his fiancé’s shoulder, startled by the sudden spotlight. For a good moment, everyone only laughed and smiled.

“And I am?” Spoke a bitter voice from the far end of the table, bringing everyone to a stop.

The Lee manor was still _supposed_ to be family.

But again, the air is brought to an abrupt silence. 

“And you, my nephew, are the **CEO of Cre.ker entertainment**. You know that we all congratulate you for your success.” 

Haknyeon scoffs, shifting in his seat. “Of course, you do. Thanks, uncle.” 

The rest of the family say nothing else. Jaehyun doesn’t hold back the sharp glare directed straight at him. The old man nods with an appreciative smile. 

“I am extremely proud, and blessed to have created a family as great as this one. I am beyond _ecstatic_ , that you have all made the time to see me, and _each other_ today. Because you see, the truth is, I have gathered you all here today to talk about one of the most important things we must discuss as early as now.”

The old man flashes a mysterious smile, one just like the many kinds thrown around all evening. “The inheritance.”

**Cue,** the old man’s young assistant walks in holding a large sealed envelope, marked with a wide stamp of _CONFIDENTIAL_ in the middle. 

“Thank you, Jisung.” 

Uneasy eye contact is passed and exchanged as a knowing silence fills the atmosphere. The tension grows stronger and more painful in the room as the old man carefully opens the confidential envelope.

Younghoon breaks the silence for the first time that evening. 

“Are you seriously, reading us your will? Right now? Of all times?”

The old man only whips his head up with the same smile, leaving the family confused. 

“Don’t worry, though. We are not here to find out who gets my inheritance. Not _yet,_ at least.” He says happily, maybe a little too much to be good, clapping his hands together.

For another moment, the air becomes a little more breathable. Heart rates come down and sighs of relief come free.

“We are here to find out who _stole_ it.” 

The old man’s expression shifts into something dark. He slides the precious document across the table. It stops in front of Jaehyun, who quietly picks it up in shock. His eyes almost pop right out of his head. Jacob carefully takes the paperwork from him and reads aloud. 

“I— 700 billion dollars, taken out of thin air??” 

In a matter of eight words, the dining hall is consumed by chaos and protests of every kind. 

“WHAT?”

“Since you’re all joking, you can stop now” 

“JAEHYUN HYUNG, GIVE ME THE FILE”

“SHUT UP!” 

“Juyeon...”

“You know, I just wanted to stay home.”

“Yeah, like you always do.” 

“THIS IS WHY WE NEVER MEET UP.” 

“Everyone! That is quite enough!” 

The old man’s yell resonates throughout the entire dining hall, along with the slam against the dining table, and is enough to make everyone hold their breaths again. 

“It is getting _late_. I would like for everyone to sleep this off in the meantime.

You will see your room and floor assignments posted on the wall by the biggest family picture. **The one that frames Younghoon, Jaehyun, Juyeon, and Changmin in order** by the main hall.”

**ROOM ASSIGNMENTS**

1st floor: 

Left bedroom — Changmin and Juyeon

Right bedroom — Chanhee and Kevin

3rd floor:

Left bedroom — Eric and Sunwoo

Right bedroom — Hyunjoon

4th floor:

Center bedroom — Haknyeon

5th floor

Left bedroom — Jaehyun and Jacob

Right bedroom — Younghoon

6th floor

Master bedroom 

**All your needs will be attended to with the ring of your individual doorbells.**

**And until the wake-up call comes,** **_do not step out of your rooms._**

“Why— why, do I room with Juyeon?” Changmin holds back a great deal of impatience when he asks.

“You’re the closest in age.”

“I’m closest to Chanhee in age! Not to mention, I’m married to him??” 

“Changmin, please follow my instructions. Everything will be explained in the morning.” 

Changmin stomps to his assigned room, Juyeon following him from behind in a similar confusion. 

“Hi Kevin...” Chanhee awkwardly tries.

“Hello, brother-in-law!” Kevin’s eyes turn into upside down crescent moons when he chuckles.

“I guess we’re sharing a room? Is that okay?”

“Of course! We’ll be perfect roommates.” 

Chanhee offers a shy laugh before helping him with his bags, and walking into their room.

“How come you get to room with Eric?”

“Youngest child rights?”

“WE’RE TWINS.” 

“3 minutes apart, asshole.”

Hyunjoon rolls his eyes at his twin brother before following the third floor butler to his assigned room. Sunwoo searches for Eric.

“Eric! I’ll see you upstairs, okay?”

“Okay, Sunwoo.”

Sunwoo throws him a smile before following Hyunjoon up himself with a groan.

Younghoon and Haknyeon don’t say much, or anything at all on the way up. Fortunately.

Jacob tries to get Jaehyun to relax.

“Jae— Jaehyun! He will be fine!”

“FINE? What if he has a stomachache in the middle of the night? Or, or what if his allergies act up? Or what if he sees a ghost? What if...“ 

“Look, Eric’s only a few floors below ours. And he’s with Sunwoo!” 

Jaehyun just doesn’t stop pacing around the room it almost drives Jacob insane. 

“Jaehyun?”

“You never know with this house.”

“What?”

_“You never know.”_

“Mr. Lee?”

The old man turns to the call of his name.

“Is everything going to be really bad?”

He gives his youngest boy a reassuring smile.

“It will be okay, my young one. I think you should go to sleep for now.”

“Okay, Mr. Lee.” The young boy replies as he walks back to his room. 

“Oh, and Eric?” 

Eric quickly spins on his heels. “Yes, Mr. Lee?”

“What about just, grandpa **Sangyeon**?”

Eric’s lips form a grin that went from ear to ear. “Okay grandpa Sangyeon, good night!” Because the Lee manor was still supposed to be family. 

Once everyone’s gotten into their assigned rooms on their assigned floors, the elevators are shut down, the stairways are locked, and all entrances and exits in the house are blocked. 

Sangyeon waits a few more beats before wheeling himself into a private room only he and his assistant knew existed, standing up, and walking **perfectly fine** up the private staircase that lead to his master bedroom. 

He whispers something into Jisung’s ear to which, the young man nods in understanding, before retreating slowly into his room, unnoticed, and disappearing into the darkness. 

Because among all the other things, family? What family? 

The Lee manor was just one, great game of the mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> surprisingly enough, this was only supposed to be a Drabble where i only introduced each character one by one, but i got distracted, and ended up writing more than i planned to :’/ also this took me a fat 10 seconds to put together at 3 in the morning, all without getting caught, so if you saw any errors/typos back there.... no you did not <3 see you in the next chapter!
> 
> come bully me on twitter! @1025wrld i write socmed aus too <3


End file.
